The Blind Date
by SoulHorse
Summary: "Let Project: Blind Date commence!" AU. It was normal for Rena to play 'Cupid' for her friends. When she decides Ara has been single for too long, she devises her biggest scheme yet! Of course with the Elgang, things don't go exactly the way Rena intends...
1. Project: Blind Date

**Hey Elswordians! SoulHorse here. It's been too long! Happy 2016! This story was supposed to be published in 2015, but…I never finished it. It was a oneshot too, but it was getting too freakishly long so I cut it. I was planning for my first update to be a PJO thing, but I had no unfinished PJO pieces so I decided to finish this.**

 **I know for Guest LK and Kage Sunaipa (I am so sorry if I spelled anyone's user wrong) I promised a LK x VP for Guest LK and DC x CN for Kage, but I really wanna finish this. I will get on that soon…I just procrastinate. Maybe I could write two sequels for this…If you see references to TT for Chung instead of DC, then just keep in mind that I may have forgotten to edit those out, as Chung originally was a TT. I think the LK x VP oneshot might be entirely separate from this though…**

 **Sorry for my longish AN so disclaimer, classes, then story!**

 **Classes:**

 **Add: MM**

 **Ara: Asura**

 **Elsword: RS**

 **Aisha: EM**

 **Rena: WS(Human)**

 **Raven: RF**

 **Eve: CN(Human)**

 **Chung: DC**

 **Elesis: BH**

 **Lu/Ciel: NB/RG(Humans)**

3rd Person's POV

It was a boring day at Velder Academy(Grades 9-12). Sophomore popular girls, Aisha, Rena, Eve, Elesis, Lu, and Ara walked through the halls to get to lunch and miraculously, the crowd had parted like the Red Sea. Freshman girls saw them as role models, older and same grade girls wanted to be them, and boys wanted to date them. Of course, the best friends were undatable.

Aisha Glenstid, the de facto leader, student prez(also joined many other clubs and teams), and brain, had recently started dating Elesis's brother, Elsword Sieghart, who was a heartthrob, player, and head of the basketball team at school, thanks to Aisha's and Elsword's friends elaborate schemes. At first, they hated each other and called each other names, but now it had developed into playful arguments and teasing, occasional fight, break ups every now and then, and the nicknames they made up for each other turn into sweet pet names. Either way, Elsword and Aisha stuck together and stayed that way.

Rena Archer, cheerleader, vice president, part of the track team, archer, gossiper/socialite, and one of Aisha's best friends, had been dating Raven Corvus for quite some time. She needed no help in asking someone out and was a 'love expert'. She had asked Raven on their first date in their freshman year when they had been working together as partners in alchemy and he accepted. Everyone(possibly including fangirls), knew the couple wasn't going to break up any time soon, so Rena and Raven had been ignored by single boys and girls, except for the fangirl club.

Eve Nasod, secretary, math field day leader, quiet, rich girl, and heir to the Nasod Co., had been engaged to Chung Seiker ever since 6th grade. Eve secretly harbored a crush on the Prince of Hamel, although she never showed it. It wasn't clear that Chung liked her back though, although he did get protective of her and went on a date or two with her…occasionally. Eve and Chung occasionally acted like a couple(most likely by their parents' orders) in school, by holding hands and the peck on the cheek.

Elesis Sieghart, part of the sword/claymore fighting team, bipolar paperwork girl, and leader of the Red Knights, was a single girl with a crush on Aren Haan. No boy dared approach the several month older sister of Elsword, as she was, well, scary sometimes. Every once in a while, a brave boy would dare ask her out and it depended on how he asked. If he was cocky and flirtatious, Elesis would simple burn his face and if sweet and kind, Elesis would politely turn him down. So she was Elsword's bipolar sister. Part scary, part…nice…

Then there was Luciela, preferably Lu, Sourcream. She was part of the boxing team, along with being one of the members in the student gov. Lu was one of the shortest girls in school, but she had immense power. Lu had no crush on anyone in particular, but her friends(mostly Rena), kept pestering her to give one of the boys who liked her a chance. Rena kept trying to make her go on a date with Ciel Dauntling, a boy she hung around with in her boxing team.

And there was Ara Haan. She was the treasurer of the student gov and sister to Aren Haan, Elesis's longtime crush. Ara was one of the prettiest girls in school and boys kept badgering her for a date. Just one date. She rejected them all. Ara didn't want to date anyone and didn't want a boyfriend. It annoyed Rena to death.

* * *

The six girls casually walked outside to the outdoor eating area and grabbed a ladder and climbed to the roof of the cafeteria. They grabbed their lunches and began to eat.

"So, anyone got something to share?" Rena asked, obviously hinting at her favorite topic.

Ara rolled her eyes. "Come on Rena! Must we talk about this?"

The lime blonde deadpanned, "Yep."

Aisha stopped eating and glanced up nervously. Then she looked back down and continued to ignore Rena and Ara. Unfortunately, the archer caught her friend's movement.

"So, Aisha. Anything with you and Elsword?"

Aisha replied casually, "What makes you think that?"

Elesis lazily dangled her legs over the roof's edge

"Hmm. I did remember Elsword muttering something about taking you to the Winter Ball in two weeks. And that last weekend, he was scrambling around to meet a _certain someone._ " the red-haired knight mused, smirking to herself.

Rena grinned and looked at Aisha expectantly. The purplette sighed, irritated. She sometimes really hated Elesis for being Elsword's sister.

"Fine. Elsword and I did go out to Magmanta's Water Park in Hamel." she admitted.

Rena pushed her lime blonde hair back victoriously. "Has he asked you to be his girlfriend yet? Have you guys kissed?"

ElsAi, as Rena called them, hadn't become official yet. They had only gone on 3 dates, now four, and Elsword hadn't made it official yet. Elesis shook her head at her brother. _My, he's the stupidest brother ever,_ the redheaded Sieghart thought to herself. Although they weren't official, everyone already considered them a couple and no one bothered to ask any of them out. Well, except for her brother, who really was popular with the girls. Nowadays, he just rejected them with a blunt no. Then, he'd walk away from the rejected girl, pretty or not, without a second glance, instead of flirting with the friend who had always come along. Everyone had noticed; it was the longest time Elsword had been with a girl and didn't flirt with anyone else.

Aisha flushed a bright red. "No and no. Not official, not ever, my bet. No kiss either. He's gonna lose interest in me, like every other girl he dumped."

Eve, who was reading a book, looked up.

"I highly doubt that." she said calmly, leaving the purplette dumbfounded.

Elesis silently agreed with the silverette.

Once, she had walked in on her brother while he was busy. She had noticed his desk wall had a billboard full of hand drawn pictures and some real life photos too. Elsword sat at his desk chair, doodling in his notebook. Elesis had asked him what he was doing, and then he covered up his notebook. Elesis then noticed the board. It was full of pictures with Elsword and a girl with lilac hair and gleaming purple eyes. Aisha. Elsword apparently had gone back to his own little drawing world and Elesis quietly looked over his shoulder to see a nice picture of Aisha and him. The title read in bold writing, **First Date**. She had teased him endlessly about it and decided to help Rena set up her elaborate scheme, after telling the green haired archer all about Elsword's crush. Elsword had thanked her endlessly after she admitted that she, Rena, and the others were behind it.

Unfortunately for Eve, speaking up was a huge mistake, because Rena had moved on to attacking the poor girl with endless questions.

Rena said slyly, "So Eve, what's up with Chung?"

Eve glanced at Rena, most likely figuring out she wasn't gonna get out of this anytime soon, then shut her book.

"Nothing. We are friends." Eve said in her monotone voice.

"And fiances." Lu mumbled.

Eve glared at the shorter girl. "Excuse me?"

Lu widened her eyes and quickly said, "Nothing!"

Eve continued, "He has been ignoring me. We are friends and nothing more. Our marriage will fail."

Ara, who was bored, joined into the conversation.

"You'll never know." she countered. "Chung just might like you back."

Eve retorted angrily, "I highly doubt it. He treats me like a sister! I am nothing to him! He will not like me back. My crush is futile."

She slumped back into her chair. Ara, Rena, and Elesis exchanged sympathetic looks for their friend.

 _We should so help her,_ Ara mouthed.

 _Not yet. I bet something else is coming up,_ Elesis mouthed to the Asura.

 _I agree. We should wait,_ Rena said.

Rena then said aloud, "So Ara, what's with your life?"

The raven haired girl shrugged. "Oh, you know. Boys asking me on dates here and there, rejection, and no love whatsoever."

Rena groaned and ran a hand through her messy hair.

"Seriously? Can't you just accept _one_?" she complained.

Ara shook her head. "Not happening."

Just then, the bell rang. The girls quickly bid their goodbyes and rushed to their last class.

 _Time Skip to the end of school_

Elesis and Elsword were at home. The two Siegharts were doing their homework when Elesis's phone rang.

"Who is it Elsa?" Elsword demanded.

"Rena."

Elesis answered the phone. "Hey Rena."

"Get down to my house in 5. Meeting starts soon."

Elesis questioned, "Meeting? What meeting?"

But Rena had already hung up. Elesis racked her brain, until she knew what was happening. And she didn't wanna risk it.

"Get up Els. We gotta get to Rena's."

"What? Why?" Elsword demanded.

"Now."

It clicked in Elsword's brain.

"Not again." he groaned.

Elesis nodded. "It's happening again. Now let's go!"

The two siblings rushed out of their house and ran to Rena's, which was down the street. They arrived moments later and found that the door was already open. Elesis and Elsword walked into the dining room to find a note on the table. It read, _Go to the fireplace._

"Of course." Elsword muttered sarcastically.

They walked to the blazing fireplace and Elesis put her hand directly in the flames. Instead of burning her, the flames just passed harmlessly through her. _Illusion._ Elesis pulled a lever that was hidden in the flames and the floor the stood on dropped like an elevator. They landed with a crash.

"Ouch." Elsword said.

Elesis rubbed her head. "That hurt."

Just then, a cheery voice called, "Hey Elsa! Hey Elsword! You guys are early!"

The two siblings turned to see the lime blonde Rena sitting with Eve at the meeting table. The silverette drummed her fingers on the table, bored.

Rena suddenly shrieked, "Watch out!"

Elesis and Elsword jumped off the floor/elevator as it began to rise back up. Then, it dropped back down, with Raven, Chung, and Ciel in tow.

Ciel groaned, "What. Was. That."

Chung had face planted onto the floor of the secret room. "Mif iff da siquif floorf."

Ciel muttered, "That's not helping, but thanks Seiker."

Raven translated, "This is the secret floor. We've been here before."

"Oh."

"Hey guys!" Elsword waved at his friends.

Chung got up, his face dusted with dust. "Hey Sieghart. When did you get here?"

The redhead shrugged. "Just got here with Elsa."

Raven nodded, then went to go sit next to Rena. The two started sucking face/making out.

"PDA!" Elsword yelled.

Elesis smacked him as two girls popped into the room. It was Aisha and Lu.

"What's going on?" Aisha asked casually as she sat next to Elsword. Lu plopped down in a seat next to Elesis.

Elsword entwined his hand with the purplette's. "Nothing. Just waiting for Rena and Raven to stop sucking face and get on with this da-"

He was cut off when Eve slapped him. "Your foul mouth disgusts me. **(I don't own this line. Other people do.)** "

Elsword rubbed his face and continued, " _Darned_ meeting to start."

Aisha snickered quietly and nodded in reply to her not-yet boyfriend.

Rena had stopped making out with Raven and said, "Everyone's here! Now, let's get this meeting started!"

"Hold up." Ciel said. "Where's Ara?"

The lime-blonde waved his question off. "Not here. This meeting is about her."

Everyone nodded.

Rena explained, "She needs a boyfriend or at least date someone! It's driving me nuts! So, I've decided to set her up on a blind date!"

Aisha leaned forward, interested. "With who though? Blind dates require a two people who don't know each other."

The lime blonde admitted sheepishly, "I was hoping you guys would know someone."

Everyone began to think of people. who would be suitable for the raven-haired clumsy girl?

"How about Lowe Elred?" Elsword suggested. "He's attends Velder Prep, which is a college for sword fighters."

Eve questioned, "Didn't Ara meet him at your birthday party Elsword?"

The redhead shook his head. "Not exactly."

Rena jotted his name down. "That's a start. Anyone else?"

Aisha asked, "What about Richian Gold? Or Toma Costas?"

"Hmm. Richian or Toma. I wanted to pair Toma with Echo, so he's out. But Richian? I have no plans for him yet, so he's a candidate." Rena mused.

Lu chimed in, "Didn't Ara reject Richian?"

The lime blonde made a face. "Uh, yeah. But maybe she'll give him a chance."

Elesis snapped her fingers. "What about Lento Kilford? He hasn't asked Ara out, but they would be good!"

Rena grinned. "Great idea! Let's not put Allegro down though. I'm planning on pairing him with Luriel."

The group nodded.

Chung suggested, "How about Praus Albany and Noel Bard?"

Rena jotted down Praus's name. "Maybe Praus, but Noel looks old, although he's only a white haired senior with wrinkles." She snickered.

Raven asked, "Penensio Cadelburg?"

Aisha made a face a the Red Knight. "Isn't he a bit old for her? I mean, like, already graduated college guy with a sophomore girlfriend."

Rena quickly scribbled his name out. "True, Penensio is kinda old for her."

Ciel mused, "How about Ryota Welch?" **(Ryota is a boy in this.)**

The archer shook her head. "Nah, I was gonna pair him with Steel von Fuhrsburg."

"Edan or Valak Orcus?" Lu chimed.

Rena wrinkled her nose. "The Orcus brothers? Definitely not."

The group continued debating for possible dates for Ara. Until Aisha noticed Eve barely said a word throughout their discussion.

"Eve, do you have any ideas?" Aisha asked the silverette.

Everyone's eyes turned to Eve as she spoke.

"Well, I do know someone. He's a psycho at some point, but he actually is kinda nice." Eve mused.

"Who is he?" Aisha asked.

Eve replied, "His name is Add Kim."

Elsword yelled, "We are not pairing one of our friends with a psycho!"

Rena seemed startled by Elsword's comment. "You know him Els?"

Elesis nodded. "Elsword and I met him once. He's a psycho, but a complete neat freak and actually pretty nice…at some point…"

Eve added, "He is quiet…sometimes, secretly sweet, neat freak, and a gentleman to certain people."

Everyone pondered the possibility of this psychotic stranger, Add Kim, being sweet and klutzy Ara's boyfriend.

"It's worth a try." Lu shrugged.

"Alrighty then." Rena said. "Eve, can you set up a meeting between us and this Add? I want to meet him."

Eve nodded. "He attends Altera Prep Academy For Technology, my old school. The students are currently out on break right now. I will be able to go see him after school tomorrow using the Cobo Express."

"Great! Schedule a meeting for this Friday! Let's see who he is." Rena said cheerfully. "Meeting adjourned! Let Project: Blind Date commence!"

 **And done! First chapter of the Blind Date is up! Originally a** **oneshot** **but I added too many details...hehe. Oh well. AprilSpirit, don't kill me because I wrote a new story! I'm working on a PJO chapter if you're reading this! Anyways, ignore that if you're not AprilSpirit. So...RRFF! SoulHorse, over and out.**


	2. Falling in Love With My Fiancee

**Hey Elswordians! As I have mentioned many times, this story was once a oneshot (still incomplete) and I have most of it finished so I'm uploading whatever I have. That's why I'm updating this story so abnormally fast...Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword.**

Eve's POV

After school, I walked to the Cobo Express Station. It had been a day since that meeting of finding Ara a boyfriend. I didn't know why Rena was so persistent in finding Ara a boyfriend though. Or trying to find out of Chung likes me or not. Or trying to get Elsword to ask Aisha to be his girlfriend. Or looking for love for her friends. It, to me, was pointless. This was our life and we could do whatever we want. But Rena's schemes often helped others, as Elsword was too much of a chicken to ask Aisha on a date.

And Chung. She was trying to help, but I don't think her efforts would be enough to get Chung to like me. We once were friends, a long time ago, back before the engagement was announced. Then, when we got engaged, he became angry and moody and ignored me all the time. It hurt to see my crush being so angry at me, but his freedom was taken away and he couldn't find someone he truly loved. Chung was stuck to me forever. But our relationship has gotten better, as he did seem to care for me and be protective. We held hands and kissed in public, only because our parents made us. It meant nothing to him, I think.

I remember I used to like Elsword. He was an annoying red haired brat, but I still liked him. He was kind to me when I first arrived at Velder Elementary Academy and became my friend when I needed one the most. But he liked Aisha. Secretly. She was unaware of his secret crush.

I once liked Raven too, but that happened in 6th grade. I was done with liking Raven. He was too moody for me and I was too dull for him. Only Rena was meant for him and she brightened his days.

I never liked Add though. He was a psycho who was obsessed with getting my codes. We went on a date, but all he did was talk about my codes and what he would do with them. But when someone tried to kidnap me that night, he saved me. But, my heart didn't choose him, as it was already stolen by Chung Seiker.

I walked to the reception to buy a ticket to Altera with my head full of thoughts. How would I tell Add about this? Be blunt as usual? That would save me time. I boarded the train a couple minutes later. Then, something unexpected happened.

"Eve!" a voice called out.

I turn to see a familiar boy with Pikachu ears and spiked blond hair and mesmerizing cerulean blue paw print eyes. I tried to steady my breathing. It was Chung. He quickly boarded to train with me to Altera as it began to move.

I question, "What are you doing here?"

Chung shrugged. "Father told me to follow you. He said it wasn't proper to leave my fiancé alone by herself."

He scoffed. "I'm sure you can take care of yourself. Your slaps could send someone to next week."

I nod. "Agreed. I also have been working on a project that could help protect me."

Chung's blue eyes gleam with interest. "What is it Eve?"

I snap my fingers and call out, "Moby! Remy!"

Two drones, black and white, appear out of nowhere. His jaw drops.

"Wow." Chung whispers. "You did this alone."

"Yes."

My fiancé grinned. "That's amazing Eve!"

I give him one of my rare, genuine smiles and he grins back.

"May I lean on you?" I ask.

Chung's eyes widen, then soften. "Of course. You can sleep Eve. I'll tell you when we arrive."

I nod, then I fall asleep on his shoulder. The last thing I felt was something soft pressed against my forehead.

Chung's POV

I watch Eve fall asleep on my shoulder as the train rushed by. She looked peaceful sleeping there. I felt a wave of resentment wash over me as I stared at her. This was the girl who took my freedom away. I suddenly felt the urge to drop her on the floor and jump out and ditch her. My freedom was gone because of this girl. I couldn't date anyone else because of her. Then I remembered. Eve had no choices either. We were both trapped in this contract that bonded our companies together. I knew I had been cruel to her and she didn't deserve it. This wasn't Eve's fault. I knew that. But I needed someone to blame, besides my parents. But the question was: did I love her?

 **That was fairly short...um...little Cheve for Cheve lovers...not much action. It's probable I won't have them get together by the end of the story so I could create a Cheve sequel to this. So anyways, sorry it's short and stuff, RRFF, and see you all in the next update! SoulHorse, over and out.**


	3. Visiting Altera's Resident Psycho

**Hey Elswordians! If anyone is reading this...because this story is new...Anyways, Here's the next chapter of The Blind Date! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword. Sadly.**

3rd Person's POV

Chung stared into space, thinking about the contract, Eve, and his feelings. He was interrupted when the loudspeaker called out, "Arrival at Altera in 1 minute! Please pack up!"

He gently shook Eve awake and her amber eyes blinked wearily, before getting up to grab her backpack, which lay on the shelf above her. The train suddenly bumped and Eve stumbled. Chung caught her and they stared into each other's eyes; blue on amber.

He said nervously, "Here, let me help you Eve."

He reached up and grabbed his and her backpacks from the shelf and handed Eve her backpack. The train stopped and the two left the train.

Eve and Chung walked through the train station, heading for the exit. They exited the Cobo Express Station and walked through the streets of Altera, unknowingly, hand in hand.

"So," Chung tried to start a conversation. "Do you know where to go?"

Eve nodded. "Yes. Add's workshop is near the Academy, which is near the fields."

"What does Add study at the academy?" Chung asked.

"He studies Nasod technology and tries to improve it, creating one of his weapons, the Dynamos. He's working on more ancient Nasod technology, most likely trying to create more Dynamos, or possibly that upgrade for Moby and Remy I asked him to do. I needed a demo of how the upgrade should be, so I hope he's working on that."

Chung continued to bring up more topics and Eve answered his questions. Their banter kept on going, until they reached Add's workshop.

"So, this is it." Chung said thoughtfully.

The workshop was like a mini mansion, with large scraps of metal nailed together to make a wall, and there was no roof. The door was a large uneven piece of iron with hinges on the side and pieces of magenta iron decorating it.

Chung craned his head to look at the mansion.

"Was it always like this?" Chung asked.

Eve rolled her eyes. "He expanded."

"Why isn't there a roof?"

The silverette replied, "Because of-"

She was cut off when a huge explosion exploded from the mansion, along with a strain off cuss words.

"Because of that." Eve deadpanned.

"Oh."

The couple approached the door and a group of 3 Dynamos came to greet them. The three zapped a message using their lasers. _NAME?!_

Eve said clearly, "Eve Nasod and Chung Seiker."

The Dynamos did a quick scan, then wrote: _DOES CHUNG SEIKER HAVE AN ID?!_

In response, the blonde haired boy pulled a card out and showed it to the Dynamos.

The floating Nasod machines scanned it with a magenta light, then spelled out: _BOTH MAY ENTER. I ASSUME YOU KNOW THE PASSCODE MISS EVE?_

Eve nodded. "Thank you for your assistance."

She bowed and pulled Chung towards the door, where mad laughing could be heard. Eve tapped 4 pieces of the magenta iron on the door and it opened.

"KEHEHEHEHE!" they heard someone roar.

"Add!" Eve called.

A young man with long pale purple-white hair and insane magenta eyes turned towards them. He smiled insanely and walked towards them.

"Ah. If it isn't my favorite Eve." Add smirked.

He touched her arm gently. Eve recoiled from Add's touch, but he didn't react. "Whatever may I do for you today?"

Chung felt his neck burn. This guy was putting all his attention on Eve, and for reason he didn't like it. Not one bit. But it was weird, as Chung didn't like Eve at all. Not at all.

Eve started, "We-"

The blue eyed boy interfered, putting his arm around the silverette. "Our friend Rena wants to meet you. For a girl we know. Rena thinks you might be the one for her."

The magenta haired boy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Eh?"

Eve deadpanned, "We are setting you up on a blind date. I assume you have been out of your workshop and know what it is?"

Add crossed his arms. "I don't even know the girl. What does she look like? How does she act?"

Eve pulled up a picture on her phone. It showed the familiar face of orange and red eyes and raven black hair with white streaks.

"Does this help?" she offered.

The purple eyed boy studied the photo.

He looked up. "Alright. You've piqued my interest in this girl."

Chung said, "Her name is Ara Haan. She's clumsy, sweet, spear user, fast, martial artist, thoughtful, kind, and a nice friend."

Add pondered this. "She sounds decent enough. Clumsy, I'm not sure though. I like to keep clean thanks."

The teenager brushed an invisible speck of dust of his spotless white coat.

"Just meet her." Eve persisted. "Or Rena and our friends at least."

Add sighed. "Fine."

Chung smiled. For some reason, he felt…relieved? It seemed as if no matter how many times Chung said it, he couldn't believe it himself. But he forced himself to. As Eve and Chung exited Add's workshop and waited outside for him, he kept forcing himself to keep thinking, _I don't like Eve. I don't like Eve. I don't like Eve. I. Don't. Like._

"Eve!" he accidentally shouted out loud.

He quickly covered his mouth as the silverette turned to look at him.

"Yes Chung?" she asked innocently.

Chung stuttered, "I-um. Sorry. I forgot what I was gonna say."

Eve raised her hand and Chung closed his eyes and braced for impact. He strangely felt nothing slam into him. He carefully opened an eye. Eve lowered her hand and simply turned away.

"That's okay." she murmured.

Just then, Add walked casually out. He carried a duffle bag full of…stuff and his Dynamos followed him out.

"Let's go." Add stated.

The three walked to the train station.

 **Whee. Another short chapter. So, RRFF? SoulHorse, over and out.**


	4. Fire Meets Psycho

**Hey everyone! Here's the next update of The Blind Date! So sorry PJO fans, but I seriously wanna finish this not-even-a-oneshot-anymore-story-thing. Yeah. Just to throw it out there in the wrong fandom, April and I might collab on TTToF. Anyways...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword.**

Aisha's POV

After school and after Ara went home, we waited outside at the parking lot for Eve and Chung to come with Add. They had gone to go pick him up from Clock Tower Hotel a little over half an hour away from the school. Rena seemed impatient and Raven was trying to calm her down. She was bouncing up and down with excitement and muttering to herself. Elesis stood in the shade against the wall and played with a lighter. Lu was sitting in the shade and chewing gum, while Ciel read a book. I was reading too, with my head rested on Elsword's lap. His hands gently combed out my messy purple hair.

Rena kept telling me that he was bound to make it official soon, but I doubted it. Elsword's attention never stayed on one girl for long. He was always moving on, girl to girl. Who knows how many girls he's treated this way; treated first like a queen, then dumped like trash. It was more likely that Elsword would dump me rather than make it official. I liked him. A lot. More than I should, when I know he's gonna dump me.

I must have been making a face or something when leaned down to whisper, "You okay Ai?"

Lady El, I hated it when he made me feel like this. My bones were melting and I could hardly think straight. I hated it because he made it sound like he cared. When he probably didn't. I'll get dumped the next week, I bet. Eve and Elesis are wrong about Elsword. He will lose interest in me. School playboy rep to keep up, you know.

I muttered, "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

Elsword nodded, then gave me a sudden kiss on the cheek.

"Take a nap Grape. You look like you're 80." he teased.

I got up and snapped, "Who're you calling Grape Elbaka? I do not look 80! You're the Cherry here!"

Elsword taunted, "Cutting board."

"Brat."

"Nerd."

"Flirt."

"Teacher's pet."

"Playboy."

"Geek."

"Pervert."

"Freak."

"Dork."

"Flatty."

"Baka."

"Grandma."

"We're over."

"What?"

Elsword sounded shocked at my words. "You're…breaking up with me?"

I tried to make my face look serious. "Yep."

He turned away from me and I took the opportunity. I lunged forward and tackled him. He fell over and me on top of him. He looked up, his face shocked as I pecked him on the cheek.

"Ha! Fell for it Eldork!"

He grinned up at me, then pouted.

"That wasn't nice."

I retorted, "Since when do you care?"

Elsword opened his mouth to shoot an answer back, then he made a face and then turned away. _He's bound to make it official._ Rena's voice echoed in his head. _I doubt it._ I remember the previous conversation I had with Rena, Eve, Ara, Lu, and Elesis.

"Aisha, I-" Elsword began, but was cut off by Rena.

"He's here!" Rena shrieked.

3rd Person's POV

They all scrambled to get up as a sleek black limo arrived. Chung stepped out, and offered a hand out to Eve, who took it gratefully like a princess, and stepped out. Then, a boy with magenta-white hair in a ponytail climbed out and dusted his white coat off. His magenta eyes pierced Rena's fierce emerald gaze. He approached Rena, took her hand, and kissed it. The elven archer flushed a rosy red and Raven stepped forward, putting on arm around Rena protectively.

"Add Kim. Rena, I assume?" Add greeted.

Rena nodded. "Yeah, I'm Rena. This is Raven Corvus, my boyfriend."

A small gasp came from Aisha. Rena turned to look at the purplette. Elsword too, was looking at her, utterly confused as Aisha gaped at Add, who's eyes had widened too.

"Kitty?!" Aisha gasped.

"Kitty?" Everyone else looked at the purple-haired magician, confused.

"Aisha?" Add stared at her.

Elsword wheeled on his girlfriend, his voice full of disbelief.

"You know him?!"

"I-yeah. He was a childhood friend who left for Elder when I was 7. I-I didn't think it was the guy we were gonna put on a date with Ara."

"You're with the redheaded brat?" Add demanded.

Elsword swiveled over to glare at the Mastermind. "Yeah. She's with me. Got a problem with that psycho?"

Aisha smacked the Rune Slayer on the head. "Be nice!"

"Ow! Woman, you hit harder with that stick than when Eve slaps me!" Elsword hissed.

The said Nasod approached Elsword. "Would you like me to try?"

She raised her hand threateningly. The redheaded Rune Slayer flinched and hid behind Aisha, who rolled her eyes.

"Coward." Add muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?!" Elsword yelled. "Psycho!"

"El d*mned brat."

"Freak."

"Idiot."

"Kitty."

"Excuse me?! You are so dead!"

Rena fumed as she watched Elsword and Add banter, fight, and insult each other. Smoke practically came out of her ears.

"Uh, Rena?"

Raven took a step back as his girlfriend's demonic aura flared. She made a beeline towards the swordsman and the mechanic, who were trying to kill each other. The group of friends noticed how pissed off Rena seemed, as she wanted the meeting with Add to go perfectly. They parted the way silently. Elesis followed Rena so she could help control her little brother.

"ELSWORD! ADD! STOP BEING LITTLE BRATS! CONTROL YOURSELVES!" Rena roared.

Elesis and the rest of the group winced as Elsword and Add shrank down at the looming shadow of Rena Archer.

"For the love of El, Raven, can you control your woman?" Add muttered.

Sadly, Rena's sharp elf hearing overheard and she wheeled on Add, who flinched.

"I. Dare. You. To. Say. That. To. _My._ Face. Again." she hissed, clipping off each word.

Meanwhile, Elesis managed to drag Elsword out of the mess that belonged to him and Add.

"Els, you know better than that!" she scolded quietly.

"Well I'm sorry! But you know that guy ticks me off!" he argued.

Elesis folded her arms. "We'll settle this later." she snarled.

The Rune Slayer gulped and nodded. He turned his attention back to Rena, who had gone from pissed off to civilized.

"So Add Kim, right? Yes, my name is Rena. Rena Archer. My boyfriend is Raven Corvus, who's over there. I assume you know Aisha, Elsword, and Elesis-"

"Elesis?" Add glanced over at the red haired knight.

Elesis nodded her head in greeting at the mechanic. Add gave her a once-over, eyeing her singed ended white coat. Rena frowned. If Add was interested in Elesis…this wouldn't turn out well…

"Keep your flames away from me and my coat Fire Girl." Add hissed.

Never mind. Now it was Elesis's turn to be restrained by her brother and Aisha.

"You are _so_ gonna get it Mastermind!" Elesis hissed. "You are gonna get burned. I swear I'm gonna-"

"Yeah yeah." Add snapped his fingers impatiently. "Whatever Fire Girl."

"I'M GONNA BURN YOUR F-"

"Elesis…" Rena warned, her green eyes flashing.

The Blazing Heart cooled off slightly, but her eyes burned holes into Add's face, as if she was trying to kill him with a look. Rena continued to introduce Add to their friends.

"That's Lu, and over there is Ciel." she finished.

Add raised an eyebrow. "And where's this Ara?"

"Um…not here?" Rena offered, suddenly nervous.

"Because…?"

"Reasons." Rena said noncommittally. "So, are you ready to answer some questions?"

"Uh…sure?"

Rena smirked and rubbed her hands together. "Kehehe. This is gonna be fun."

Raven massaged his head. Right after the Elsword-Add-Elesis-Rena fiasco/argument was this. Great.

As if reading his mind, Chung groaned, "This is going to be a long, exhausting interrogation.

 **And chapter is done! Yay! I'm so freaking sorry (not really) for the lack of Adra. This is gonna be my most concentrated story because I really, really, really wanna finish this not-even-a-oneshot story. Just...actually, I have no idea how many chapters are left. Anyways, RRFF! And vote on my poll! It doesn't matter which fandom, JUST VOTE. Vote on my poll on my profile and RRFF! SoulHorse, over and out.**


	5. Unnoticed Break In

**Hey Elswordians! Long time, no read? Or something. Yeah. Short chapter because I'm lazy. Plus, I didn't really know how to write the interrogation of Add...so...there's none of that. Sorry? Not. I might add a deleted scene chapter if I ever finish this story. Might. Don't get your hopes up. Anyways, here's your new (very short) chapter for the day! Disclaimer and then story time! Enjoy folks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword.**

 **(Because I'm feeling nostalgic)**

 **Add: Our lives would be a disaster if you owned us!**

 **Me: Shut up Add!**

 **Add: *shrugs. For all I know, I might've ended up with an annoying bratty twin sister named Subtract! And annoying younger twins named Multiply and Divide!**

 **Subtract: What were you saying, brother dear? *insanely sweet smile**

 **Add: I'm not afraid of you! *summons Dynamos**

 **Subtract: *summons 100 Dynamos that shoot lasers. Bring it.**

 **Multiply and Divide: *sneak up on Add and pull his hair. HAHA LOSER!**

 **Add: *screams like a girl. I hate you Soul. I hate Mondays.**

 **SoulHorse: Mondays are opposite days! And the opposite of hate is love. So, thanks Add! I love me too! ;D And technically, you love Mondays!**

 **Add: *tries to kill me**

 **Me: Bring it on Psycho.**

 _ **...To be continued...next chapter**_

3rd Person's POV

 _Previously…_

 _Rena smirked and rubbed her hands together. "Kehehe. This is gonna be fun."_

 _2 hours later…_

Rena waved as Add climbed into a limo driven by Oberon.

"Bye Add!" she called out cheerfully.

As soon as the limo was out of sight, Elsword turned on Rena.

"For the sake of all things holy and on the El Lady, did you really have to question Add for _2 f****** hours_ straight and make _us_ stay for an extra two hours?"

"Yep! Do you have a problem?" she asked cheerfully, but with a slight edge in her tone.

Elsword started to speak, but Elesis slapped a hand over his mouth.

"No, he doesn't. And we really must get home. Bye! See you guys later!"

Elesis all but dragged her younger brother away by his ear, leaving the rest of the gang staring at the two redheads.

"Uh…" Raven mumbled.

"Bye?" Chung said.

"Ow Elsa! Did you _have to_ drag me by my ear the entire way?!" Elsword exclaimed as Elesis pulled out her key to the house. But when she put the key into the lock…the door swung open.

"Elsword, look."

"That's painful sis!" he kept on rattling.

"ELSWORD SIEGHART! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO BE RUDE TO ARA'S POSSIBLE BOYFRIEND!"

"WHAT?! YOU WERE YELLING TOO!"

"I DON'T CARE! JUST BECAUSE I DO IT, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"LIFE ISN'T FAIR! NOW SUCK IT UP BUTTERCUP!"

Needless to say, that was how the two Sieghart siblings spent the rest of their afternoon. But what they didn't notice, was a dark haired figure running out of the house…

 **Yeah, told you it's short. Real short. This is more of a filler chapter. Why? Because I felt like it. Deal with it. And what about Subtract, Multiply, and Divide? I may or may not do something with them.** **Wait** **and see my dear readers. Wait and see.**

 **If you like Add's siblings (Add: I hate them. Me: Stfu Add. I'm telling a story here!), be sure to say in your reviews! I just might make a** **crack fic on it. Or something. I dunno. So, RRFF everyone reading! SoulHorse, over and out.**


	6. The ElsAi Feels Are Real

**Hey** **Elswordians** **! Finally! I've come back to the Blind Date! The story's almost over everyone! And, yes, there is a sequel. A Cheve sequel. And after that, maybe an ElsAi one. So, I have nothing else to say other than:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

 **Yep! So, check out some new stories of mine, like 100 Words and go give some love to Subtract in** ** _Wild Ride_** **! She hasn't gotten much visitors yet! Now,** **story time!**

3rd Person's POV

"Ara~" Rena sang as she skipped towards one of her best friends.

Ara raised an eyebrow at her best friend's antics.

"You're acting awfully suspicious," Ara said as she stared at the lime-blonde.

Rena smirked. "I have a surprise for you after school!"

"I think I have an idea of what that is…" Ara mused to herself.

The lime-blonde suddenly froze. _Did she know? She's not supposed to know,_ Rena thought frantically.

"Oh ho? What do you think it is?" Rena asked oh-so-casually.

Ara smirked. "I'm not telling you~" she singsonged.

"Araaaa!" Rena wailed comically. "I'm your best friend!"

"But you can't keep a secret!" Ara pointed out. "I'll probably tell Eve," she added with a victorious grin.

"Unfair," Rena pouted, just as the bell rang.

Ara smiled. "We better get to class."

"Ugh, I have Algebra! And it's all the way at the end of the school!" Rena complained as the two girls left the courtyard and headed into the building.

The ebony haired girl snickered as she arrived at her first period Theater class.. "You better run then! The bell's about to ring in two minutes."

Rena swore. "El dammit! And I'm not even halfway there! Gotta go! Bye Ara!"

She took off running as Ara called back, "At least you're on the track team! Bye Rena!"

 _Lunch…_

"Lady El!" Elsword complained. "Stella is a _bore!"_

"Oh no," Aisha simpered with false sympathy. "What'd she do this time?"

Elsword and Aisha were sitting on the rooftop of the cafeteria, waiting for the rest of the gang to up.

"She made the class copy 50 pages of the book _How to Kill a Bomber Mong!_ It was boring! Plus, Stella made me mop the hallway about 5 times before she deemed it clean! I swear, if I ever become principal of this school, I'm firing her," Elsword ranted.

Aisha laughed. "As if you would have the grades! Let me guess, you had to clean the hall because you put a nail on her chair for her to sit on and set off firecrackers in the classroom again?"

The redhead shook his head. "Nope. I took out a water gun in her class and said, 'Looks like we have a Mexican standoff, my friends!' Then, I fired it at her back, getting her clothes all wet and her shirt was see-through, so…"

Aisha burst out laughing, then stopped, and hit Elsword on the head. "You pervert! You even ogle at teachers?!"

"Hey! It's not my fault she's got a nice-"

 _Wham!_ Aisha had bonked him on the head with her copy of the 700 page book of _Lady Midnight._

"Pervert!" she shrieked as an unfamiliar girl climbed climbed the ladder to the rooftop and approached the two.

"Hello," she said.

The two stopped play-fighting and laughing to see a pretty girl with long, wavy, dark brown hair tipped with blonde, olive skin, and vivid green eyes.

"Hi Elsword," she greeted, ignoring Aisha completely. "You might know me from your Health class? I'm Acacia Holdings."

"Um…" Elsword seemed to be racking his brain for a memory of this girl. "Yeah, hi Acacia."

Acacia smiled at him flirtatiously.

"I was wondering if you were free after school?" she asked in a breathy, seductive voice. "If you're not, would you like to go on a date with me at the mall? We could hit my house afterwards for some…" She traced her fingers up his arm. "Fun."

Elsword blinked. Aisha gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. These kind of girls pissed her off to no end.

Elsword smiled innocently up at Acacia. "I would love to…"

Aisha blinked back tears. _Of course he would,_ she thought to herself bitterly and angrily. _Why would he hang around me when he could have some snotty girl like her?_

Acacia smiled victoriously. "Mind if I come in your car?" she asked.

Elsword's lip then curled. "You didn't let me finish. I would go with you, except for the fact I have a girlfriend that I love very much and I wouldn't leave her for _you."_

Acacia's eyes widened and looked around.

"What girlfriend?" she demanded.

Elsword glared at her and he took Aisha's hand and held their intertwined hands up.

"This girlfriend," he snapped.

Acacia's lips curled and she sneered venomously, "Oh. _Her._ The snobby little know-it-all. Why have her when you can have all _this?"_

Acacia gestured to her body and leaned closer so Elsword can get an eyeful of her chest.

To Aisha's surprise, his gaze didn't flick down to her chest. Then to her surprise, she stood up to face the girl.

"I don't know what you're referring to as 'this,' unless you mean your body. And if you are, I think the correct term for your body is trash."

Elsword snorted behind her. Acacia glared at her.

"For your information, my chest is way bigger than yours and guys would _kill_ to have me in their home," she spat. "And besides, you're ugly. I can't understand why Elsword would date you!

"Chest size doesn't matter," Aisha fired back. "And besides, I was trying to look like you today."

Elsword guffawed behind her back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rena, Ara, Raven, Chung, Elesis, Eve, Lu, and Ciel watching from the ground, along with an unknown girl. No doubt they could hear every word.

Acacia flushed red, then went back, "I can make your life very, very miserable. I can tell everyone you have herpes. You would be the most unpopular girl in school."

"Oh so you're gonna spread rumors about me? Nice to know you have a hobby spreading other things but your legs," Aisha said sweetly. "And for the record, I never cared about popularity anyways. As long as I have my friends, I'll be as popular as I can be."

From behind her, Aisha could hear Elsword trying to hold his laughter in. And failing. He burst out laughing and Aisha smiled triumphantly. From below, the entire group was roaring with laughter at Acacia's humiliation.

Acacia narrowed her eyes at the purplette. She didn't even flinch.

"You may have won this battle Glenstid. But not the war," she spat venomously as she turned on her heel to leave.

Aisha turned to look at Elsword. He grinned at her, with a thumbs up. With a bit more courage she called out, "Acacia? I'm just curious, but does your butt ever get jealous?"

The brunette turned to look at her. "Of what?"

"Of the amount of crap that comes out of your mouth?" the purplette asked innocently.

"Ugh!"

Acacia climbed the ladder down, her face reddening as she saw the group at the bottom, roaring with laughter at Aisha's comebacks.

One by one, they all climbed up, still chortling about the argument.

"That was great Aisha!" Lu laughed. "That brat totally deserved it!"

Elsword took her hand and squeezed it. "I hated the way she ignored you like that. Sorry if I freaked you out at the beginning."

Aisha smiled and whacked him on the head with her book.

"OW!" Elsword yelled.

"You're forgiven," Aisha said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"She didn't stand a chance!" Raven said.

"Yeah!" Chung chimed. "The way she was arguing, she was never going to win that one!"

"I loved that last one," Eve added with a grin.

"Thanks guys," Aisha said.

"By the way, do you guys know about this surprise Rena has at the end of school?" Ara asked.

The entire group, except for the unknown girl, froze.

Eve was the first to recover. "No, sorry Ara."

"Nope!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Not me!"

"What surprise? Is there one for me?"

"N-n-no, why?"

"No."

"Rena has a surprise?"

"Probably more girl stuff."

"Uh…nothing I remember."

Rena face palmed at the group's failed acting.

"Hm…you guys seem suspicious…" Ara mused, staring at the group.

"What are you talking about?"

"We don't know anything!"

"Promise! Cross my heart, hope to die!"

"Don't know anything."

Rena was practically banging her head against the wall. Luckily for them, Ara decided to drop the topic.

"So guys! This is Anna Rose Testarossa!" Rena introduced.

She pointed at the unknown girl, who had blue eyes and long blond hair. She waved at them.

"Hi, I'm Anna Rose. Just call me Rose," she said quickly.

"Hi Rose!" Aisha said, and she shook Rose's hand. "I'm Aisha Glenstid. Nice to meet you!"

They went around, introducing themselves until the bell rang.

 _After school…_

"I have to go. Bye everyone," Eve called as a limo came.

"But Eve-" Ara tried.

"Bye!" she called, sliding in. "Come Chung!"

Chung called back, "Coming Eve!"

Then to the group, "I have to go. Eve and I have a, um, date, our parents planned. Bye!"

He shot off for the limo and slipped in after Eve.

"Those two are acting odd," Ara commented.

Rose shrugged. "Probably just skittish for their date."

Rose was getting along with everyone in the group, much to Rena's relief. She had met the girl in her English class.

"So when are we going to this _surprise?"_ Ara asked pointedly.

Rena checked her phone. "In about 10 minutes."

 _With Chung and Eve…_

The two of them sat awkwardly in the limo, not speaking to each other. Chung fidgeted with his shirt and Eve sat perfectly still, her posture perfect. Then, Chung decided to break the ice.

"Hey."

Eve looked at him.

"Hello."

"Do you think this is gonna go well?" Chung asked.

Eve let a sigh out. She unclasped her hands. "I honestly don't know. Rena's plans sometimes tend to go awry. But for the sake of Ara, I hope it doesn't."

The blonde tilted his head at the silverette. "Why?"

"Remember the last guy Ara dated?"

Chung tried to recall him. "Some guy named…um…Jacin?"

"Yes, Jacin Jorgenstein."

"Yeah, what about him?"

"They dated for a long time. Ara was so in love with him, despite the fact me, Aisha, Rena, and Elesis told her he was a playboy. She didn't listen. Ara stopped hanging out with us and more with him. She joined the popular girl group, which included that girl from earlier, Acacia Holdings. Ara became 'best friends' with some of those girls, like Genova Lassier, Meziya Lassiter, Kayline Versa, and Ariah Montoya. Then, one day, we went to a dance and we saw Ara hanging out with them. But Acacia were missing. Ara left her friends to go find him and searched every classroom, until she stumbled upon Jacin making out with Acacia. I won't go into the details, but Ara obviously broke up with him and dropped those populars. She came back to us and Ara was a wreck for the next 5 months. She was close to suicide, since she loved Jacin so much, but we managed to persuade her not to. So up until now, Ara has trusted no boy," she finished.

"Wow. Poor Ara."

Eve nodded. "It's been years since Ara dated anyone since him and now Rena's trying to get her back into it."

"Eve-" Chung started, but he was cut off.

"Mr. Chung and Miss Eve, we are here," the driver, Oberon, said.

"Thank you Oberon. Come Chung, let's go get Add," Eve stated.

Chung sighed. "Coming Eve."

 **Done! Looks like we're getting closer to the blind date! Extra long chapter today! Hope you guys liked!**

 **And what was Chung about to tell Eve? Well, I won't explain it in this story, but in the Cheve sequel! The sequel is already up on my profile. It's called** ** _I Hate You, I Love You._** **Why is it called that? Well, the summary tells it all.**

 **By the way, I changed Lu/Ciel's classes to Diabla/Demonio, just because. Rose is Optimus by the way.**

 **So that's it for now! I'm really hoping to finish this by the end of summer break so I can work on the sequel and some PJO stories! I might discontinue some though…for now. RRFF everyone! Makes my day! So, until then, SoulHorse, over and out.**


	7. Operation: Set Up

**Hey Elswordians! I missed y'all! So, here's a new chapter of the Blind Date! About time too lol XD Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword.**

3rd Person's POV

"Aren't we going to this surprise?" Ara asked as Rena yanked her into her car and started driving.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention the part where the surprise is at 7 tonight," Rena answered, almost guiltily.

"Rena!" Ara whined.

"Ara!" Rena mocked.

"So, where are we going?" the ebony haired girl asked.

Rena grinned. "The Item Mall of course."

Ara groaned. Shopping with Rena should be a sport.

 _With the rest of the Elgang…_

"Why are we here?" Elsword complained as he gazed at the cafe. "Only Aisha needs to be here, since she's setting up the reservation! Can't I go home, Elsa?"

Elesis whacked her brother on the head, causing the latter to yelp in pain.

"No, you are sure as hell not going home Elsword," the older girl snapped.

Meanwhile, Aisha was making the reservation.

"Hey Aello!" Aisha greeted with a smile.

A brown haired young woman, who was standing at the register, grinned.

"Hey Aisha! The usual?" Aello asked.

The purplette shook her head.

"Nope, making a reservation today."

"Under who?" Aello queried.

"Under Rena Archer," Aisha answered.

"How many?"

"A private table for 2, please."

Aisha leaned forward and whispered, "It's a blind date for my friend, Ara."

The brunette's eyes widened. "Why didn't you say so, my dear? Let me go get Kelaino!"

"Oh no. Don't go through the trouble! We just want a table for 2!" Aisha pleaded.

She liked the manager of the cafe, but she just wanted to make a quick reservation and leave. But sadly, Aello was already gone.

"Yo, we done yet?" Elesis swung an arm around one of her best friends.

Aisha shook her head. "Nope. I accidentally told Aello it was a blind date and she ran off to go get Kelaino."

Elesis groaned. "Ugh. I hoped we were finished. Your boyfriend's being an annoying little brat."

Aisha blushed. "He's not my boyfriend."

The red-haired girl stared at her. "You mean…he hasn't asked you to be his girlfriend yet?"

The purplette shook her head.

Elesis growled under her breath as Aello came back. "Excuse me, I must go have a word with said annoying brat."

She strode off as Aello approached with Kelaino.

"Here's Aisha," Aello said to Kelaino.

"Thank you Aello. You may leave now. I think you have some more customers to attend," the manager said sharply to her employee.

The brunette nodded and hurried away. Kelaino turned to Aisha.

"Hello Aisha. I heard you were requesting a reservation for a blind date?" she asked.

Aisha nodded.

Kelaino Harpy was a young woman in her mid-20's. She had long, pale green hair and pale white skin. She had purple scars under one of her eyes, which were a vivid purple.

Today, Kelaino was dressed in a bronze and gold midriff strapless shirt with matching short shorts. A gold chain with a pink-purple gem was attached onto her shirt and acted as sort of suspender. Her clothes looked a bit like armor and she wore knee length yellow feather styled boots.

"Yes, Rena decided to send Ara on a blind date with one of Eve's old classmates from Altera."

Although the manager was in her mid-20's, she acted like a gossipy teenager.

"Oh ho? Do tell," she said with a smirk.

Sometimes, Kelaino acted a lot like Rena.

Aisha began to explain everything, from Rena's call to her house to set Ara on a blind date, to meeting Add at Velder Academy after Ara went home.

"So now, we need a reservation," Aisha explained. "The date's at 7 tonight and it's 3. Rena wants us to decorate the place ourselves and make it look really nice."

Kelaino nodded. "Anything to help Rena. I _do_ owe her some favors," she admitted.

Before Aisha could open her mouth to ask, Kelaino added, "Don't ask."

The purplette sighed inwardly. _Damn, I wanted some gossip,_ she thought irritably.

"So, run by me what you need again?" Kelaino asked.

"A private table for two and…"

She mentally counted their number, and how many couples there were, as Rena wanted everyone disguised and in couples, so Ara wouldn't detect them.

"5 tables nearby, each for two people," Aisha decided.

Kelaino nodded. "Come, I will show you where they will be sitting. And who's name are they under?"

"Rena Archer," Aisha answered.

"But I thought this was a date for Ara," Kelaino said.

Aisha shrugged. "Rena wants to pay."

The manager shook her head vigorously. "Oh no no no. All of your meals are on the house!"

Aisha gawked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, okay. In that case, reserve it under Ara Haan," Aisha said.

"Yes, of course. Now, come. I will show you where you where they will be sitting," Kelaino said with a smile. "And where you all will be sitting too," she added.

"Thanks so much," Aisha told her. Then, over her shoulder, she yelled, "Guys! Come on!"

The remaining gang looked up. Aisha beckoned them over.

 _With Ara and Rena…_

"Ooh! This looks cute!" Rena squealed as she held up an orange dress to Ara's body.

"Isn't it a bit…formal?" Ara asked. "Can't I wear shorts?"

Rena shook her head. "Nope! For tonight, the surprise is a bit formal, you know?"

The ebony haired girl blinked. "Oh, okay. It does look pretty," she then admitted.

"Yay!" the lime blonde cheered. "Now go try it on!" she commanded.

Ara disappeared into the dressing room and came out moments later in the dress.

Rena squealed. "It. Looks. GORGEOUS!"

Ara blushed. "Thanks."

"We are buying that," Rena deadpanned

Afterwards, the two girls ran through the mall, buying a pair of sandals, white cherry blossom hair pins, and a new purse for Ara's surprise.

"You should get some stuff," Ara told her best friend, as they were loaded with bags for Ara.

"Nah, maybe next time," Rena said. "C'mon, let's go."

Ara frowned. The Rena she knew would never turn down shopping. Something was up and Ara was definitely going to find out what.

 _With the Elgang…_

"Okay, you guys got the supplies, right?" Aisha asked calmly, although there was a slight edge to her tone.

"Yep!" Lu said cheerfully.

"Get to work," Aisha ordered. "We have to hurry and meet Rena for some shopping."

"All of us?" Rose asked nervously.

She was the newest to their group of friends and was still slightly awkward.

"Yep. Even the guys," Aisha answered.

The boys exchanged looks.

"Well, what about Chung and Eve?" Elsword asked. "We need to drag them through the tor—I mean, shopping too!"

Elesis shook her head as she yanked some candles out of her bag.

"No way. Chung dresses a hell of a lot better than you, Eldork. He is the heir to his father's company and therefore needs to dress formally to those business parties. And don't get me started on Eve."

"Ugh," Elsword grumbled.

They began decorating the curtained off area with candles and flowers and flower petals.

"I hope this goes well," Lu said.

"Why?" Raven asked.

Lu shrugged. "So that way Rena can get off everyone's case and we can have a quiet rest of the year."

Ciel laughed. "I doubt we'll ever have a quiet year."

"With our luck, I agree," Elesis added with a grin.

The group laughed as they threw flower petals on the floor. Raven stood on a ladder and hung some fireproof Chinese lanterns on the ceiling and put candles inside.

"I can't believe you were able to find fireproof lanterns," Raven said to the Sieghart siblings.

Elesis shrugged as she set up some roses in the center of the table. "Anything's possible if you know where to look."

"Even flying?" Rose queried.

The red haired girl grinned. "Yeah, flying's possible."

"How?" Aisha asked.

Elesis exchanged a look with Elsword, who blurted, "You just throw yourself at the ground and miss."

They all burst out laughing again. The group continued chatting until Aisha's alarm went off.

"Holy shit, is that the time?!" Aisha gasped, alarmed. "It's 6:30!"

"And…?" Elsword drawled as he finished hanging the last lantern.

"We're gonna be late! Rena's gonna kill us!" she shrieked.

The group exchanged alarmed looks.

"LAST ONE TO THE MALL GETS KILLED BY RENA!" Elesis shouted, dashing out of the room.

The others glanced at each other, before dashing after the redhead and slamming the door.

 **I hope y'all enjoyed! Already working on the next chapter, surprisingly XD So, RRFF! Makes my day! Until next time! SoulHorse, over and out.**


	8. Operation: Makeover

**Hey Elswordians! I made another chapter in one day! So proud of myself lol. I updated so much within the past few days :D I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword.**

3rd Person's POV

"I'll pick you up in 20!" Rena called to her ebony haired friend as she dropped her off. "Make sure you're wearing the dress and look cute!"

"Okay!" Ara hollered back.

Rena waved as she gunned her engines and sped off.

After her friend was out of her sight, Ara began to pace. _Should I follow…? I only have twenty minutes to look presentable…what if Rena's taking me to a concert? And I have backstage passes? And I meet the singers?_

Ara dashed inside her house, almost tripping over their welcome mat, and ran upstairs to her room, determined to look presentable.

 _With Rena…_

The lime blonde tapped her foot impatiently, playing with her hair. _Where the hell are they?_ she thought irritably. _I told them 6:30 sharp at the Item Mall!_

Just then, the mall's doors flew open and a group of familiar people barreled in.

"You're late," Rena snapped.

"Sorry Rena!" Aisha gasped out, panting.

"Traffic," Elesis explained.

"And lost track of time," Raven added.

"I'll forgive you this time," she allowed. "But now we have less time to prepare!"

She whisked them upstairs and shoved the boys into a tux shop and the girls into a dress shop. Rose hung back, grinning.

"Why isn't Rose coming?" Lu queried.

"Oh, I'm not going," Rose said cheerfully. "I have plans later, but I'm here to help with makeovers and stuff."

"WHAT?!" Elesis, Aisha, and Lu shrieked simultaneously.

The newest member of the group smirked as she disappeared into a salon.

"Eve's in the dress shop waiting for you guys. I'm going to help Rose set up and then I'll come over," Rena explained. "Chung's waiting for you boys in the shop too. And Add's in Eve's limo. So hurry," she added, before following Rose into the salon.

Both groups gulped nervously as they went into the shops.

 _With the boys…_

"I have to wear _this_?!" Elsword complained, glaring at his stiff necked suit.

"Yup," Chung deadpanned as he shoved his redhaired friend into said suit.

Chung was already sharply dressed in a flawless black suit with a blue tie. He was helping, or more like shoving, his best friend into the fancy outfit.

Raven straightened his black tie as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Don't complain Elsword. You've still got the makeover."

Elsword groaned.

"But it'll all be worth it in the end," Ciel added as he pulled on the dark blue coat.

"…Why?"

"Because," Chung viciously pulled at his friend's red tie. "You'll most likely impress your date with your looks."

"I have a date?" Elsword asked dumbly.

The three other boys exchanged looks that read, _where the fuck has this guy been?_

"Duh," Chung deadpanned.

"Who is it?"

They face palmed simultaneously.

"Your girlfriend, obviously. Aisha," Raven said simply while buttoning his coat.

Elsword stiffened and fell over.

 _With the girls…_

"Eve!" Aisha squealed. "You look so pretty!"

"Thank you," she said modestly.

Eve was dressed in a black and white, lacy dress. The top was made of black lace, which overlaid a white top and the skirt was white. Eve wore simple, yet glittering diamond and sapphire jewelry, along with silver heels. Her silver hair was concealed by silver-blonde wig with wavy hair. Half was pinned up, while the others were left to flow.

"Now, let's see…"

Eve got down to business. Within the first five minutes, she had thrown three dresses at Aisha, tossed Elesis five, passed Lu two, and laid out seven for Rena.

After Aisha had come out of the dressing room three times, wearing the dresses, Eve, dissatisfied, tossed the purplette another five.

The silverette was pleased with the fourth one Elesis had; a striking burgundy, open backed, two piece dress with no sleeves and a high neck collar.

Eve had made Lu try on a total of 15 dresses, until she had finally been satisfied with the 13th dress; a navy blue, two piece dress with a short, tulle skirt and a lacy, sequined top.

Poor Aisha had gone through twice as many dresses as Lu, a shocking total of 32 dresses. On the thirty second dress, Eve had decided she had liked the 29th dress best, irritating Aisha to no end. The dress Eve had picked was a floor length purple dress with thin straps that criss-crossed on the back, with a high-necked, illusion lace top, a purple satin band surrounding the hips, and a tulle skirt.

Eve slapped down her credit card at the register, paid for the dresses, cut off the tags, and sent them to the salon as Rena bustled through the door.

 _At the salon with the boys…_

Elsword, Raven, and Ciel sat in the salon as various hairdressers and makeup artists worked on them. Since they were going in disguise, wigs and contacts were needed. Chung smirked at his friends' discomfort. His turquoise eyes were already disguised under vivid emerald contacts and his hair and Pikachu ears were concealed under a spiky brown wig.

"Ugh, can I _not_ have blonde?" Elsword grumbled, glaring distastefully at the blonde wig on the other side of the shop.

"Tell that to them, not us," Raven replied coolly as he popped in coffee brown contacts.

"Alright."

The redhead turned to the nearest hairdresser, who was primping a blonde wig for him, and said primly, "I want black hair, not blonde."

She quickly nodded and tossed the wig aside. She plucked a spiky black wig with a shaved side and a spot of red from a mannequin and arranged it neatly on Elsword's head **(IS's hair, inverted colors)**.

"There!" I look smokin' hot!" Elsword declared.

He then put in a pair of contacts, which were the color of amber-brown.

Ciel sighed and shook his head. _So arrogant,_ he thought. Ciel glanced at his reflection. The person looking back at him had silver-blue, windswept hair and blue-green eyes. He wondered if Lu would like it…

There was a sudden squeal that made the boys' heads turn towards the door. The only thing they saw was a glimpse of a purple skirt and a flick of red hair.

 _At the salon with the girls…_

"Oh my god!" Elesis laughed. "That was close!"

Lu giggled. "You can say that again!"

"I'm so sorry! I forgot the boys were in there!" Rose apologized profusely.

"It's okay," Aisha reassured the blonde.

Rose led them to the backdoor of the salon. She opened the door and flung the curtains open to reveal a glossy salon shop.

"Whoa!" Elesis gasped.

"Take your seat!" Rose said cheerfully.

The three sank into three plush salon chairs.

"Wow!" Lu squealed. "This place is awesome!"

"I know right!" Aisha agreed.

Rose came over, holding a makeup box. She began to work on Elesis first, while a hairdresser approached Lu and a manicurist went to Aisha.

"Say Elesis, who's going to be your date?" she asked. "I mean, Elsword's going with Aisha, Rena's with Raven, Chung's with Eve, and Lu's with Ciel. And I'm not going."

Elesis turned crimson.

"Um…I'm going with Ara's brother, Aren," she admitted shyly. "He wants Ara to go out as much as Rena does."

"When did this happen?" the blonde asked curiously.

Elesis turned a darker shade of red.

"Well, when Elsword and I came home one day, our door was already unlocked. We didn't think much of it, but that night, someone threw rocks at my window. I checked it out to see Ara's brother, Aren, standing outside. He told me Ara thought we were planning something and asked me what. And…" She licked her lips nervously. "I told him. Aren surprisingly agreed and joined the plot. He's —"

There was a beep and Elesis checked her phone. A smile lit up her features.

"He's outside the mall waiting, actually."

Rose smirked. "Well, I better make you extra pretty for Aren, huh?"

Elesis turned a darker shade of red.

"H-he's not my crush!" she stuttered.

"Ah, but I didn't say anything about a crush, did I?" Rose teased as she applied a shimmering red-gold eyeshadow to Elesis's eyelids.

The redhead turned fifty more shades of red as she said nothing.

~.~

Meanwhile, Aisha was getting her nails done, French style.

"Wow!" She held her hands out to admire the polished nails. "So nice!"

Her manicurist beamed. "Thanks!"

She scurried off and was replaced by a tall woman.

"So, what color wig would you like?" she asked coolly.

"Um…silver-lavender?" Aisha asked hopefully.

To her surprise, the woman nodded and raced off. She was back in a flash, holding a wig of silver-lavender with long braided hair. Aisha nodded approvingly and the woman put the wig on. She then got a set of pale blue contacts, in which she put on. Her eyelids fluttered, adjusting to the uncomfortableness of the contacts.

"You look really pretty Ai!" Lu gasped from her other side.

Lu had a dark blue-black wig with a pixie cut. Her once blue eyes were now pure black and her eyelids were dusted with a midnight blue and silver eyeshadow and her lips were stained dark red.

"You look…" Aisha struggled to find the right words.

"Intimidating?" she offered.

"Yeah…"

Lu shrugged. "I went for that look anyways."

She glanced over at Elesis, who was flicking through a magazine. Her face was slightly tinted red.

"Yo! Elsa!"

Elesis's head shot over.

"Yeah?"

"What color hair are you getting?"

"Hm…I was thinking blonde…with orange eyes," Elesis mused. "You two look awesome, by the way."

"Thanks!" Lu beamed.

The door burst open to reveal a girl with light brown hair tied in a braid and bright blue eyes, with Eve trailing behind.

"Rena?" Aisha gasped.

The girl grinned and winked. Definitely Rena.

"Hey guys! You look great!" she cheered.

"Thanks! So do you!" Aisha complimented.

"Aww, you're such a sweetie!"

Rena took a seat nearby. She was dressed in a knee length illusion top dress. The top was high necked with blue-green gems and the skirt was a swirl of blue-green. Her eyelids were dusted with blue, green, and gold, and her lips were the palest of pink. Her nails were teal.

"So, how are things?" she asked.

"Great, thanks," Elesis said cheerfully.

She was now having a molten gold-orange wig with layered wavy hair be put on her head. Her eyes were now orange.

Aisha was having her makeup done, and Lu was doing her nails a shimmery dark blue.

"We all look fantastic!" Rena squealed. "I checked up on the boys earlier and they look great too!"

"Everything is going according to plan, surprisingly," Elesis remarked.

The three girls finally finished their makeup and Rose waved her goodbyes, saying she had to go.

"Bye Rose!" they called as Rose disappeared.

"Let's go to the boys!" Rena cheered happily.

The four friends set off for the boys' side of the salon.

 _With Ara…_

Ara twirled in front of her mirror. She was in the pale pink-orange-gold dress that she and Rena had bought earlier. It had a one shoulder strap and the top was decorated entirely with embellished, multicolored jewels. The skirt was a pale pink-orange-gold and had several layers to it, with a rolled hem. Her black hair was done in a braided bun **(Yama Raja hair, except without the hair strands coming down)** , with the cherry blossom pins stuck through it.

Her new purse sat on her bed, containing her phone, some lip gloss, and her wallet. On her feet were the new, dainty, orange and white sandals.

 _Wow, I really do look nice,_ she thought.

She just hoped that she wouldn't mess up her look tonight.

 **And scene! I'm getting so close to the blind date! Is anyone excited? I am :D So, the mysterious intruder from chapter 5 has been revealed! It's Aren!**

 **As for the dresses, if anyone wants to see, the links are in my bio :D**

 **And yes, I actually googled them because I was too lazy to make things up XD Welp, I hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter, coming soon! Hopefully not a filler. And don't forget to RRFF! Read! Review! Favorite! Follow! No flames! Because the first four make my day :D Until** **next time! SoulHorse, over and out.**


	9. Operation: Blind Date, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword.**

Chung felt his jaw drop as he settled his gaze on Eve. Despite the fact she was in disguise, he felt like he could recognize her anytime, anywhere.

Eve strode towards him, her stoic expression betraying no emotion. If she was impressed with his looks, he sure didn't see it.

"Good evening Chung," she greeted calmly. "Are you ready?"

"Isn't that my line?" he joked, offering her his arm.

The silverette allowed a small smile to escape and she took his arm.

"Come. We must not delay. Add is waiting for us," Eve murmured.

He inwardly sighed; back to being the Ice Queen. As always. Chung looked back to his date again. The edge of her lips had curled into a smirk.

"We wouldn't want him to be late for his date, after all."

~.~

Add gave himself a once over in the mirror. His silver-lavender hair was pulled into a ponytail and he wore a white-lavender, gold trimmed, suit coat over a purple vest, white collared shirt, and black-violet tie. He wore a pair of snow white pants and matching shoes. _Not bad,_ he mused inwardly.

Add's gaze flickered down to his ElPhone, which had lit up.

 _One unread message_

 _Eve:_ _We are on our way. Hope you are ready._

 _Add: Hurry up. You're set for 6:50 and it's 6:47._

 _Eve: I'm always early._

The teen smirked as he exited the app. His fingers went to the sleep button, but his gaze lingered on his wallpaper.

 _Would she be okay if I…moved on? I mean, it was a long time ago,_ he thought. _She might not even remember me._

Add tore his eyes away from his phone, and his gaze landed on a engraved, circular locket. _I promised._

Add shook his head and hit the power button on his phone. The picture of a a little boy with a locket around his neck and his arm around a dark haired girl holding a key disappeared.

~.~

"I should get going," Rena said casually. "I'll see you guys at the cafe!"

"Alright! Good luck!" Aisha smiled.

"You too!" the lime blonde replied.

The group headed away and Rena smirked. Ara would have a boyfriend by the end of the night. She just knew it.

~.~

"Your lipstick stain is a work of art! I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart!" Ara danced around her room, singing to a _5 Seconds of Summer_ song. She had finished preparing early and was incredibly bored. Thus, blasting music at full volume, which had resulted in dancing and singing.

The raven haired girl then caught sight of her reflection in her mirror. Her light makeup was okay and her face was flushed, but her hair…

"AHHH!" she screamed. "MY HAIR!"

Ara dashed over to her vanity, where her phone lay. She hit the home button and the time showed 6:45.

"Oh god," she groaned. Rena was gonna pick her up at 6:50!

Ara yanked out all the pins. Her black hair came down in waves. She quickly tied two strands into braids and tied them together. A white and orange ribbon was added to her new hairpins and she tucked it through her hair. Ara slid an orange-yellow-red bead to the end of her hair.

"There!" she shouted triumphantly.

She checked the time. 6:48. Two minutes left. She double checked her makeup and outfit, just to make sure she looked flawless. Ara sighed in relief. Her orange and red eyes flitted around her vanity table, until they landed on a small box. _What's this?_

Ara reached out and grabbed the box and opened it. A gold chain dropped onto her palm with a winged gold key pendant.

"What the…" She held it up. The key twirled on its chain, glittering in the light. Ara hesitated, gazing at it as it shone in the light.

The doorbell suddenly rang. Ara dropped the necklace in surprise and rushed to her window. A familiar silver convertible was parked outside her house.

"Rena!" she yelped.

Ara grabbed her bag and opened her bedroom door. Before she took a step out her door, she glanced back to her vanity. She hesitated for a split second before dashing back and hooking the necklace around her neck. For some reason, it just felt right.

~.~

Aisha hurried around the small booth they had set up earlier. _Looks good, looks good,_ she thought quickly. She checked off the mental list in her head as she double-checked the booth.

"Sit down Grape," a sexy voice drawled from behind her. Well, his voice was sexy to her.

Without looking behind her, she replied coolly, "Well, Rena's gonna flip if it's not perfect, so I have to check everything."

Aisha heard a chair scrap against the floor and silent footsteps. There was a hot breath against her neck.

"Aisha," he murmured.

The purplette bit her lip nervously. She could feel her heartbeat accelerate.

"E-Els…wh-what are you doing?" she whispered.

A pair of muscular, warm arms wrapped around her waist.

"You look beautiful, you know that?" Elsword whispered huskily into her ear.

Aisha twisted around to gaze at the redhead. Before she could say anything, however, a pair of lips pressed onto hers. Aisha kissed him back, fully turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat from behind them.

Aisha squeaked, jumping away from Elsword, who's face had turned as crimson as his hair when he saw their intruder. It was Elesis, who's smirk was as wide as the Cheshire Cat.

"Everything good to go Ai?" the redhaired girl asked, covering up her grin.

The purplette nodded vigorously. "Yup."

"Great!" She gave her a thumbs up. Elesis directed her gaze to her brother. She crossed the room a stride and leaned down.

"Better make things official, little brother. Before you lose her," she whispered into his ear.

Elsword turned redder as Elesis walked away, wiggling her fingers in a farewell gesture.

"Elsword? Are you okay?" the purplette asked, her gaze on her not-yet-boyfriend.

The redheaded boy straightened and nodded.

"Yeah. Now c'mon. Let's go sit down before Rena or Chung gets here with our victims."

Elsword offered his date his hand, which she gladly took.

"Victims? What an odd choice of words," Aisha teased.

"Well, whoever Rena decides to play matchmaker for, becomes a victim," he answered jokingly.

"Better not let her hear that," she shot back playfully.

They took a seat two tables away from Add and Ara's planned table. Elesis and Aren were in the table next to them and Lu and Ciel were two tables away. Raven sat alone at the table nearest to the booth, tapping on his phone.

Aren and Elesis were chatting amicably, laughing and cracking jokes. The redhaired girl seemed to be slightly blushing and Ara's brother looked a bit nervous, as he kept running a hand through his caramel brown wig.

Lu was prattling on about something to Ciel, who was secretly drawing something underneath the table. Every time Ciel looked up, there was an almost lovestruck expression on his face.

Aisha hid a smirk. Lu was totally oblivious. Elsword followed Aisha's gaze.

"Ciel likes her, you know," he commented.

Aisha turned back to her date. "I know."

The redhaired teen choked. "HOW?!" he sputtered.

The purplette sweat dropped. _Baka…_

"He makes it rather obvious," Aisha stated rather bluntly. She nodded in their direction, where Ciel was making heart eyes at Lu.

"And she's oblivious to his attraction," she continued.

"Should we do a little bit of matchmaking on our own?" Elsword smirked.

Aisha returned the grin. "I don't see why not."

Just as they were about to get up, Elsword's phone buzzed.

"Huh…?"

 _One unread message from Blue Princess_

 _Blue Princess: We're here. Get ready._

"They're here!" Elsword yelped.

"To your places!" Aisha ordered.

The group looked up and nodded. Elesis snapped her fingers.

"Menus!"

A group of waiters and waitresses came out and passed them menus. They buried themselves in them, eyes peeking over the menus as the bell at the door tinkled. Chung and Eve walked in, followed by Add.

"He cleans up nicely," Aisha muttered.

"Still looks like an idiot to me," Elsword replied under his breath.

The purplette elbowed him underneath the table as Add passed by.

~.~

"Is this the place?" Add asked.

"Yes," Eve replied in her usual monotone.

Add wrinkled his nose. "Looks girly and lovey-dovey."

"Is that a problem?" Eve's voice turned slightly colder.

"Yes," he deadpanned.

 _Slap._ Eve had slapped him.

"Pardon?"

The teenage engineer rubbed his cheek. A red hand mark was printed on his cheek.

"I take it back, Ice Queen. It looks adequate," Add grumbled.

She raised her hand again. "Only adequate?"

"Flawless!" Add corrected.

"Thank you." The silverette turned away.

"Jesus," he muttered underneath his breath. "So violent."

In the blink of an eye, Eve had Add in a choke hold.

"Repeat what you said please," she said calmly, though her voice had a deadly undertone.

"I'm smart enough to keep my mouth shut," Add said.

"Eve, calm yourself. Don't bruise him before his date or Rena'll be pissed," Chung warned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She released Add and shoved him away. Eve gave him a once-over.

"You look adequate," she said coolly. "Average. Five."

"Heh?"

"Five out of ten," the silverette clarified.

"F-five?!" Add and Chung yelped in unison.

"I actually dressed up for this!" Add snapped.

"That's rather low…and ridiculously harsh…" Chung sweat dropped.

Eve shrugged. "He looks exactly the same as yesterday and the day before. And the day before that."

"I just like this look!" the teenage engineer argued.

Eve's phone went off.

 _One unread message from Rena_

 _Rena: Here. Get into place everyone! Time to get this party started._

"Get ready!" Eve called. "Ara's here."

Everyone froze, glanced at each other, and then everything was thrown into disarray.

"Everything looks good, right?!" Elesis yelled.

"Does my disguise look okay?" Aren frantically looked around for a mirror.

"She's not that observant, Aren," Raven said casually.

"She might recognize me!" Aren yelped.

"Do you think Rena will like it?" Aisha fretted.

"Add! Put this on!" Aisha threw her old friend a strip of black cloth.

"The hell is this for?" he demanded.

The purplette shrugged. "It's a blind date."

"Good evening. May I have a cup of rosebud tea?" Eve asked politely to a nearby waiter, despite the chaos around her.

"Of course miss. And you, sir?" he addressed Chung.

"Um, Coke for me please," Chung added.

The bell at the door tinkled.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Aisha screamed.

~.~

"Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man! You made my heart break and that made me who I am!" Ara and Rena sang.

Music blasted from Rena's silver convertible as they drove down the streets.

"Hey Rena!" Ara called over the music.

The lime-blonde's keen ears picked up on her friend's voice and she lowered the volume.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"What is this surprise anyways?" Ara queried.

Rena grinned and put a finger to her lips.

"Secret."

The raven haired girl sighed and started straightening her dress.

"Damn. I thought I could trick you," Ara sighed.

"Not very subtle, you know," Rena replied primly.

"Well, I never was one for subtlety."

Rena laughed. "True, true. Whereas, I'm the master of secrets."

Ara playfully stuck a tongue out at her friend. "You and your secrets. They'll be the end of you one day."

"Ha! Sure," Rena laughed. She then tossed her friend a strip of cloth.

"What's this?" Ara unraveled it. "A…piece of cloth?"

"Blindfold."

"Eh? What for?" the raven haired girl queried.

"It's a surprise. You don't get to know," Rena replied mysteriously.

"…okay…"

Ara tied the strip of cloth around her eyes and as she did, she felt the car come to a stop.

"We're here~" the lime blonde sang. "Okay, I'm getting out. Stay there and I'll help you."

Ara obeyed and she heard the car door slam and her door open. A hand pulled on hers and guided her out of the car.

Rena guided her as they walked and they abruptly stopped. Ara heard the tinkling of a bell and loud noises. Noises that belonged in a kitchen…?

"Rena, is this a restaurant?" Ara asked suspiciously.

"Maybe. Maybe not," the lime blonde said rather cynically.

"Oohkay…"

 _Definitely a restaurant,_ Ara thought.

"Okay! This is my stop! This kind lady here will guide you to this surprise of yours!" Rena sang.

Rena let go of her hand and a new one took her place. She stood there awkwardly, guessing that her lime blonde friend was having a hushed discussion with the 'lady.'

"Thanks," she heard her friend say.

Silence. _She probably nodded,_ Ara thought.

She let the woman guide her to…wherever.

~.~

Add tapped his foot impatiently. He didn't know what time it was, but it was well past 7:00. _It was about 7:05,_ Add estimated inwardly. _She's late._

"Add, not everyone is as on-point as you," a voice whispered. Aisha.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped.

"I'm taking off your blindfold, dummy," she grumbled. "So you won't take it off too early or late."

"I've already seen the girl. I know what she looks like and her name," Add retorted.

"A _picture,_ Add. Only a picture. You haven't met her in person," Aisha corrected.

"Or have I?" he commented.

Aisha muttered something that was supposed to be underneath her breath, but Add caught it.

"If you've already met her, then this entire thing was a waste."

There was a sudden intake of breath from Aisha.

"She's here."

 _3…2…1…_

The blindfold was ripped off of Add's eyes and he gazed, astonished, into a pair of orange and red eyes. Her gaze was as shocked as his, her eyes as round as saucers.

"I know you."

 **And...scene. Yeah, some of you probably hate me by now. Long-ass updates and stuff. And this. Did anybody expect it? Review below ;) I like reviews :D Go vote on my poll too! I may write a Christmas special for this fandom, but only if you vote for Elsword! Until next chapter! RRFF! SoulHorse, over and out.**


End file.
